wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
}} Przyjmij ten dar, o mia donna! :Od pierwszej chwili ujrzenia Cię Dusza ma bóstwo uwielbiać skłonna :I potwarz ludzka nie straszy mnie! Takiej miłości wierzyć potrzeba! :Wzroku nie kryje tajemnic mgła, Tobie fałsz obcy, zesłanko Nieba, :Za świętą na to jest dusza Twa. Wyznać Ci? Słuchaj! Mój los surowy :I dola ciężka po wszystkie dni. Pierwszy brzask szczęścia, ten dar Jehowy :Miłością swoją dałaś mi Ty! Zimny jak demon, wiecznie szydzący, :Poiłem ducha goryczy złem, Obłudą żyłem — a w piersi wrzącej, :Jad ukrywałem na sercu swem. Dziś, jako Demon wdziękiem Tamary :Olśniony, sercem odżyłem znów, Dla świętych uczuć miłości, wiary, :I dla nadziei jasnych snów. Smutkiem zgnębiony, duch zwątpienia :Nad grzeszną ziemia płynął w dal — Błogie, minionych dni wspomnienia :Wzbudzały w hardem sercu żal, — Wspomnienia chwil, kiedy przed Tronem, :Wśród eterycznych nieba stref, Był cherubinem, nie demonem :I na cześć Stwórcy głosił śpiew! Kiedy w przestrzeni wieków, światy, :Planet miljardy, komet rój, Do stóp przyszłego Apostaty, :Z uśmiechem słały promień swój! Kiedy on jeszcze wierzył w Boga, :Kiedy on jeszcze kochał Go, Kiedy on nie znał co to trwoga, :Kiedy mu oko gorzką łzą Nie zapłynęło, — kiedy jeszcze, :Czasu początek ledwie był... Wspomnieć te chwile — błogie — wieszcze, :Brakło mu chęci, brakło sił! Od chwili buntu, gdy strącony :W bezdnach przestrzeni hardy legł: Widział on czasów już miljony, :Tak mu za wiekiem płynął wiek. Atomu, ziemi, pan bez granic, :Daremnie szerzył grzech i błąd, Daremnie Bóstwo chciał mieć za nic; :Żadnej korzyści nie miał ztąd!... Choć w serce ludzkie, w złości szale, :Szczepił występku ziarna swe; Zadowolnienia nie czuł wcale, :Wstręt go ogarnia czynić źle! Nad Kaukazu dziś szczytami Wygnaniec raju płynął w dal. Lśnił Kazbek śniegu brylantami, A Terek blaskiem swoich fal!Puszcz Imeretyi szum ponury, :Płonących ognisk siny dym, I południowych chmur lazury — :W północną stronę biegną z nim! Zamków wieżyce, skał korony, :W falach Aragwy wązki bród, Darjalu wąwoz niezgłębiony, — :Tam Kaukazu strzegą wrót. Pięknością dziką poił duszę :Cudowny widok Bożych sił. W piersi Demona zaś, katusze :Bo jad zazdrości szpony wpił. I pogardliwym patrzał wzrokiem, :Na rąk Jehowy dzieło — świat. I tkwił na czole mu, wysokiem, :Obojętności dumnej ślad! A oto ujrzał pod stopami :Gruzińskich dolin cudny kraj, Obramowany róż drzewami, :Szczęśliwy, wonny, istny raj! Po dnach z marmuru i granitu :Biegną strumyki w modrą dal, A echo niesie do gór szczytu :Pieśni słowików, i szum fal! Tam łąk kobierce szmaragdowe, :Skał niebotycznych wieniec tkwi, Tam gwarzą lasy cyprysowe, :Tam bluszcz pod tchnieniem wiatru drży. Tam w górach groty pełne cienia, :Kryją zazdrośnie zwierza ślad, — Co chętnie szuka w nich schronienia, :Gdy żar południa zwarzy kwiat! Z łąk płynął wonny aromat kwiatów, :Słała swe czary cicha noc Na najpiękniejszym z wszystkich światów,... :Niczem uroków owych moc, I niczem gwiazd błyszczących roje, :Niczem przyrody cudny blask: — W piersi wygnańca złość i znoje, :Bo Stworzyciela zrzekł się łask. Bo duch przekory z piękności szydzi, :Miłością gardzi —— cnót nienawidzi! Obronny zamek na skał szczycie :Zbudował stary Gudal tu. Tysiące jeńców dało życie, :Dań niewolniczą niosąc mu. Od baszty biegnie stopni trzysta, :Na dno wąwozu, tu — gdzie toń Bystrej Aragwy, przezroczysta, :Dzieli od zamku kwietną błoń. I co dnia tędy w szacie białej :Księżna Tamara hyżo mknie; By spojrzeć w modre wód kryształy, :Lub w chłodnej fali kąpać się! Cicho płynęło w zamku życie, :Spokojnie schodził dzień za dniem. Szumiały gaje na gór szczycie, :I szemrał strumyk w łożu swem! Czemuż więc dzisiaj gęśle grają? :Zkąd ta zabawa, gwar i śmiech? Czemu dziś tańczą i śpiewają? :A Gudal pije sam za trzech? O, bo dziś święto jest nielada, — :Książe oddaje dziecię swe, Tamara szczęściu temu rada, :Słodkiej radości kryje łzę! W rówieśnic kole, na tarasie :Zamkowym siedzi, dziś jej dzień — Ostatni zabaw, i wolności. :Już od zachodu pada cień. Tamara chwyta tamburino, :I bijąc dłonią nuci śpiew, — Zefir go niesie nad doliną, :Jak trel słowika pośród drzew! Przebrzmiały dźwięki. Niby kotka :A nieuchwytna jako cień, Tańczy Tamara, — kibić wiotka — :Nie zdradza serca nagłych drżeń! Z pod rzęs jedwabnych płomień bije, :Łono faluje, a jej gest, Gdy krucze sploty gniotą szyję: :Iście królewskim ruchem jest! Gdy drobną nóżką w tańcu bieży, :Dziecięcy uśmiech zdobi twarz. Przysiągłbyś wtedy, że w odzieży :Ziemskiej — Anioła tutaj masz! Żaden z mocarzy w swej koronie :Niema djamentów takich sił, — Z jaką jej oko ogniem płonie. :Z ust takich czaru nikt nie pił. Przysięgam, odkąd ludzkość biedna :Straciła raju nawet ślad: Tak piękną, tylko Tamar jedna. :Była, jak Niebios wonny kwiat! Przysięgam w imię gwiazd zenitu, :Na srebrnolitych mgławic szlak, Na słońca promień wśród błękitu, :Na cudnej tęczy modry znak, Na szczęście w raju z wybranemi, :Na jasnych Niebios złoty próg; Ją tylko jedną na tej ziemi, :Niebiankom równą, stworzył Bóg. Tańczy Tamara raz ostatni. :Niestety, jutro marzeń kres. Porzuci Ojców auł bratni, :I zakosztuje gorzkich łez, Pieszczone dziecię. W obce strony Weźmie ją młodzian — w obcy kraj — A gdy ją nazwie mianem żony — :Dziewiczych marzeń pierzchnie raj! W rodzinie męża obcą będzie — :Bóg wie, co jej szykuje los — Może tęskniąca w nocy siędzie — :Sierocą pieśnią zadrży głos. Ale dziś, jeszcze pełna życia, :Takim urokiem, czarem lśni, Jak promień słońca, gdy z ukrycia :Z za gór wypłynie, złocąc mgły! Że, gdyby Demon, w onej porze :Nad Kaukazem lecąc w dal, Widział Tamarę — to być może — :Odczuł by piękno — uczuł żal! Ujrzał ją Demon.... i na chwilę :Nieokreślonych uczuć szał, Podrażnił serce jego mile, :Pod jej urokiem szatan drżał! I niemej duszy jego drgnienia, :Dały mu odczuć wzniosły czar: W myśli zjawiły się wspomnienia :Pierwszych dni bytu — piekła kar! Miłości — wiary i nadziei.... :I długo Demon wzrokiem pił Ponętne wdzięki, lilii młodej :Serce mu biło z całych sił! — I zachwycony, snuł wspomnienia :O dawnem szczęściu jasnych dni, Gdy z Archanioły głosił pienia.... :Dziś wszystko przeszło jako sny! Jakieś uczucie niezgłębione :Zabiło w piersi. — Z górnych stref :Nadbiegły dźwięki mu znajome — :To cherubinów zabrzmiał śpiew! Lecz mimo całej swojej mocy :Bał się przestąpić raju próg. Zapomnieć nie mógł wiecznej nocy. :Bo mu zapomnieć nie dał Bóg! Kurzem i pianą koń okryty, :Kopytem granit górski rwie. — A na nim czaprak złotolity — :Rubinów ogniem mieni się! Koń złotogniady drogiej maści, :Królewskich stadnin cenny dar, Uszami strzyże, ku przepaści :Ostrożnie stąpa, minął jar — Gdy kosodrzewia dotknie nogą — :Rozdyma chrapy, parska wciąż: — A za nim krętą, dąży drogą, :Co się tu wije jako wąż, Wielbłądów szereg, dzwonki dźwięczą :Weselny orszak żywo mknie, W gasnącem słońcu barwna tęczą, :Świetne ich stroje błyszczą się! Przodowy jeździec, rycerz znany :Pan Synodalu, chwała gór, On do Tamary ukochanej, :Do najpiękniejszej z Gruzyi cór Pospiesza dzisiaj, by w objęcia :Porwać ją — unieść w auł swój. I na wspomnienie kras dziewczęcia, :Najsłodszych marzeń widzi rój! Najgorsza droga pozostała :Tu do przebycia. Pada zmrok, Na lewo przepaść, z boku skała, :Jeden fatalny konia skok, A jeździec runie w otchłań czarną, :Gdzie grzmi Aragwy bystra toń! Tam zimne fale go przygarną, :A skał granity zmiażdżą skroń! Ukryta w leśnej gęstwinie :Stoi przy drodze kaplica. Cudami miejsce to słynie, :Bożą się łaską zaszczyca. Jest tam grobowiec bogaty, :Świętego skryte w nim kości Księcia, co padł tu przed laty, :Ofiarą zemsty i złości! Kto tylko drogą tą spieszy, :Klęka i szepcze pacierze. Święty każdego pocieszy, :Troski i bóle zabierze! I twierdzą ludzie tu starzy. :W wymowie pełnej zapału: Że ta modlitwa ochrania, :Od czeczeńskiego kindżału. Minął już rycerz kaplicę, :A dumnej nie schylił głowy — Swem bóstwem czyniąc dziewicę, :Nie uczcił sługi Jehowy! Wdział to szatan, lecący :Po nad przepaście i jary, Kusił — że całus gorący — :Dadzą mu usta Tamary. Wtem koń się szarpnął — drży cały, :— Na bok tam! z drogi! do biesa! — Z załamu przydrożnej skały — :Błysła gwintówka Czerkiesa! Świsnęła kula zdradziecka, :Ścianą wąwozu odbita. — Do walki skory od dziecka :Rycerz, za szablę swą chwyta, Do skoku rumak się wspina... :Wtem błysło — wystrzał górala Życia nić jasną przecina — :Trupa w Aragwę obala. Niedługo walka ustała, :Plac boju posiadł morderca, Pierzchli w popłochu szalonym, :Gruzini słabego serca! Rozgrabione ślubne dary :I poległych piękna broń, Damasceński oręż stary. :Krwią spłynęła rzeki toń! Objuczony wielbłąd niesie :Czeczeńskiego zbója w bór. Szumi tylko wiatr po lesie, :Wśród potężnych Gruzyi gór! Nie pokropią świętą wodą, :Nie położą w ojców grób! Matki jęków nie zawiodą, :Zwierząt łupem będzie trup! Tylko nowy krzyż przy drodze, :Bluszcz okryje w ciemny liść.— I z westchnieniem, za umarłych, :W niebo modły będą iść! Po przez jary i zawały :Jak szalony rumak mknie, Krwią zbryzgany czaprak cały, :Na nim jeździec chwieje się. Dzielny rumak lotem ptaka, :Wyniósł pana z pośród skał. Widać dola była taka, :Że Czeczeniec ognia dał! Wiatr rozwiewa bujną grzywę, :Odgłos kopyt niesie w dal, W martwej dłoni, od księżyca :Sieje blaski szabli stal. — Z wyniosłego jeźdźca czoła, :Krwi się sączy słaby zdrój: — A jej krople, jak rubiny, :Na weselny lecą strój! Z krzykiem biegnie po za wrota :Tłum Gudali wiernych sług. Znana wszystkim gniado-złota, :Maść rumaka. Pod sam próg On dobieżał — przyniósł pana :I zmęczony padł bez sił. Chociaż czaszka roztrzaskana, :Jeździec słowu wierny był, W poplamionej krwią odzieży. :Na weselny przybył dzień, I pod progiem martwy leży. :Już go śmierci przykrył cień! Już nie siędzie na rumaka, :Nie przebieży pól i gór! Żeby śpieszyć lotem ptaka, :Do Królowej Gruzyi cór! Pod zaciszny dach Gudali :Dopust Boży spadł jak grom. Łza źrenice męzkie pali, :Grobem dziś weselny dom. Płacze Tamar w nocnej ciszy, :Z piersi biegnie żalu jęk. A wtem, nagle — śni — czy słyszy? :Głos, co w sercu wzbudza lęk! — «Nie płacz dziecino, nie płacz daremnie, Twe łzy nie wzbudzą już życia w nim, A tylko zemną — tylko przezemnie, :Spokój zawita w serduszku twym! Twa łza gorąca pali powieki, :Cudownych źrenic przygasa żar! On już daleko — odszedł na wieki, :Więc przyjmij serca mojego dar. On w lepsze strony, w nieznane światy :Poszedł, wezwany do Boga stóp. Niczem dlań ocząt twoich bławaty. :Ziemską powłokę jego, skrył grób! Wierz ukochana — życie człowieka, :Nie warte twojej jedynej łzy. Spiesz w me objęcia bo czas ucieka, :W rajskie rozkosze zmienię twe sny! Cicho płyną w dal bez końca, :W nieobjętą myślą dal — Gwiazd miljardy, jasne słońca — :Wśród eteru czystych fal! Chmur legjony nieuchwytne, :Nieprzerwanym pasmem mkną, Niczem dla nich ból i troski, :Gardzą szczęściem, gardzą łzą. Niczem ludzie z dzieły swemi, :Wspomnień, marzeń, zwodne sny: Taką samą, dla tej ziemi :Obojętną, stań się ty! A gdy tylko noc swym cieniem :Skryje szczyty Gruzyi gór, — Czarodziejskich pieśni tchnieniem, :Zabrzmi duchów nocnych chór, — Kiedy zefir swym powiewem, :Zakołysze pęki róż, Kiedy słowik cudnym śpiewem, :W drzew konarach zabrzmi już,— Gdy ukryty w traw gęstwinie :Krzew paproci zrzuci kwiat. Gdy księżyca blask wypłynie :I osrebrzy senny świat — Kiedy promień jego drżący, :Łoża twego muśnie skraj: Wtedy zjawię się — tęskniący, :Utracony posiąść raj! Nad wezgłowiem pochylony, :Czuwać będę całą noc, Na jedwabnych rzęs zasłony, :Cudnych marzeń zeszlę moc! I umilkł głos... het... gdzieś w oddali :Ginie kuszących wyrazów dźwięk. Ogniem się łono Tamary pali, :Już łzy nie płyną — już ucichł jęk. I nie wie, sama, pojąć nie zdolna, :Co ją, przejmuje, radość czy żal? Drży jak przed orłem ptaszyna polna, :Chciała by lecieć w nieznaną dal. Dusza okowy ziemskie rozrywa, :Namiętnych uczuć olśniewa czar, Serce jej mówi: jesteś szczęśliwa, :Skronie jej płoną jak ognia żar! Kto ten nieznany? Chciałaby jeszcze :Chociaż słów parę usłyszyć znów, Pieśni czarownej, — jej tony wieszcze — :Wskrzesiły obraz dziewiczych snów! I ledwie z blaskiem zorzy porannej, :Sen skleił oczy zroszone łzą. — Śnił się Tamarze ów duch nieznany, :Jak wzrokiem swoim czarował ją! Nieziemska piękność, wdzięk niepojęty, :Ogarnia serce i burzy krew. — Stał on milczący, zachwytem zdjęty. :I znów miłosny zanucił śpiew! Lecz ów nieznany nie był Aniołem, :To nie stróż, święty co strzeże nas. Nie było nimbu nad jego czołem, :Ogień świętości w oku mu zgasł, Lecz nie odstępca to, nie przeklęty, :Na jego czole tęsknoty cień.— Nie duch przekory — lecz i nie święty :Nie noc, nie zmrok, nie świt, nie dzień. Ojcze, ojcze, próżne słowa, :Ucisz groźny gniewu ton. Ja łzy leję — moja mowa :Jak mogilny dźwięczy dzwon. Już nie dla mnie szczęście życia, :Uwiądł uczuć moich kwiat. Słabną w piersi serca bicia, :Obojętnym jest mi świat. Widzisz, ojcze, jaką zmianę :Czyni we mnie każdy dzień. Jak two dziecię ukochane, :Błądzi, milcząc, niby cień. — Nieuchwytny duch — ofiarę :Z uczuć moich pragnie mieć, — I przez marzeń zwodną marę, :Oplątuje duszę w sieć! Dla mnie niema już na ziemi, :Błysku szczęścia jasnych dni. Pragnę łzami gorącemi, :Zmazać grzeszne moje sny. Wśród klasztornych murów ciszy, :Wśród pokuty ciężkich prób, U przeczystą krwią oblanych, :Zbawiciela świętych stóp! — I zamknięto w skromnej celi :Słabe ptasze Gruzyi pól, Drogie szaty już z niej zdjęli, :Ma za pokarm chleb i sól. Próżno czoło w prochu tarza, :Próżne modły, na nic łzy, Świętość miejsca duch znieważa, :Powracają zwodne sny. W uroczystej chóru ciszy, :Ucho chwyta dziwny szmer — I wśród modlitw ona słyszy, :Głos co z górnych płynie sfer. — Błyskawicznie — przed oczami :Zamodlonej — on jak cień Wśród kadzideł dymu, mami :Wzbudza siłę serca drżeń! Tam okrążony drzew pierścieniem :W cieniu olbrzymich groźnych skał, W środku doliny, nad strumieniem, :Ów średniowieczny klasztor stał. Tam smutny cyprys, cedr wiekowy :Konary swemi kryją rząd Krzyży cmentarnych. Chłód grobowy :I cisza śmierci wieje ztąd, Tam ptasząt chóry wśród gęstwiny, :Tam strumień górski wartko mknie, Tam skał odłamy, jak olbrzymy, :W toń kryształową patrzą się. Gdy noc pokryje gór urwiska, :Księżyc roztoczy blaski swe: Jedyne okno światłem błyska :Tamara korne modły śle. Tam niebotycznych grzbietów szczyty, :Słońce okrasza w blaski swe, Tam z minaretu, pod błękity :Muezzin słowa swoje śle. Tam z monasteru starej wieży, :Do stóp Chrystusa wzywa dzwon, Po rannej rosie wtedy bieży, :Za serce chwyta jego ton! Tam stromą ścieżką, codzień zrana, :Spieszą Gruzinki, czerpać z fal Czystych strumyka, tam źródlana :Wytryska woda, płynie wdal, A het na skraju, jak na straży, :Okryty płaszczem śnieżnych chmur — W promieniach słońca, wciąż się żarzy — :Kazbek olbrzymi, — król tych gór! Ale przepięknych dzieł przyrody, :Już dla Tamary niczem czar. Umysł jej, łaknie tej swobody, :Co jest występną ze wszechmiar. Wszystko ją męczy, drażni, nudzi, :Wszystko serdeczny zwiększa ból. — Unika słońca, światła, ludzi, :Śpiewa słowika, woni pól! Gdy przed ołtarzem zamodlona — :W zbolałej piersi tłumi łzy. Gdy kornie chwyta krzyż w ramiona, :I szepcze: Chryste, ratuj Ty! Jej głos jęczący, z ścian świątyni :Echo roznosi nocą tak: Że zabobonny góral, czyni :Wokoło siebie, krzyża znak! Pełna troski, cała drżącą :Jako polnej róży kwiat, Zapatrzona w blask miesiąca, :Z za żelaznych okna krat, Tam Tamara tęskni, wzdycha :Chcąc usłyszyć pieśni ton — I marząca, szepcze zcicha :Kiedyż znowu przyjdzie «on» Nie napróżno sen uroczy, :Ukołysał tak dziś ją. Śniły się jej cudne oczy, :Przysłonione uczuć łzą — Już dni tyle.... serce rwie się, :Dusza tęskni, pała skroń! A modlitwę, myśl jej niesie — :Nie do Boga, ale doń. Wyczerpana, osłabiona :Do snu skłania głowę swą, Łoże rani ją — a ona :Znów się zrywa — ręce drżą, Pierś faluje, błyszczą oczy, :Żarem ognia pała skroń! Usta pragną pocałunku, :A uścisku szuka dłoń! Już upowite w mgieł zasłony :Góry i pola, rzeki — bór — I niebotycznych drzew korony — :Panu wszechświata szumią chór! Tę pieśń dziękczynną uwielbienia, :W której brzmi radość, wdzięczność, cześć, Którą od pierwszych chwil stworzenia, :Ziemia i Niebo spieszą nieść. Po nad klasztoru tam murami, :Na szczycie nagich górskich skał. Szarpany uczuć wybuchami, :Milczący Demon cicho stał! I lękał się zakłócić ciszę, :Cmentarny spokój murów tych — Pokalać świętość — a chwilami, :Pragnął się wyrzec chęci swych! I krążył zwolna, zamyślony. :Lecz do klasztoru nie chciał iść — Aż jego tchnieniem przerażony — :Na krzaku róży zadrżał liść. Przystanął Demon. Po nad głową :Z okna Tamary bije blask — Wraca namiętność falą nową — :Miłości ziemskiej pragnie łask! I oto, w nocy owej ciszy, :Płynie czyngary dźwięczny ton, To ona śpiewa — Demon słyszy :Pytanie: — kiedyż przyjdzie on? — I płyną dźwięki jak kaskada, :Jak szmer strumyka czystych fal, W Demona piersi — ból osiada— :W umyśle błyska coś, jak żal, Czy to Anioła śpiew? Pieśń owa :Brzmiała wśród cichej nocnej mgły, Gdy Wszechpotężny Pan — Jehowa — :Rzekł mu: Przeklęty będziesz ty ! I po raz pierwszy, wróg stworzenia :Całą potęgą swoich sił, Miłości władzę dziś ocenia, :Widzi, jak małym dotąd był! Tak go upaja czar miłości, :Że chce ztąd uciec — zbyć się go, — Ale o cudo: zamiast złości — :Oko mu gorzką spływa łzą! — Pomarło ludzi już miljony, :A łzy tej śladu nie starł czas. Wskaże wam Gruzin — przepalony :Demona łzami, zimny głaz! I nagle zjawia się z ukrycia, :Celi Tamary mija próg, Myśląc, że nową erę życia, :Miłości pełną — szle mu Bóg! Oczekiwania jakieś drżenie, :Jakiś nieznany dotąd szał — A duszy, dziwne ukojenie, :Ogień miłości w pierś mu wlał! Zwodne marzenia! ::::— Jasny, czysty, :Nad skronią wieniec z białych róż, W dłoni mu błyszczy miecz ognisty: :Strzeże Tamary Aniół Stróż! — Pod jego skrzydłem, pochylona :Klęczy dziewica w cichym śnie. A Anioł Boży, do Demona, :Słowem wyrzutu zwraca się. — — «Duchu występku i pogardy, Potęgo piekieł, duchu hardy, :Napróżno jad rozlewasz swój! Tu niema grzechu, ani złości, Do mej świątyni, do miłości :Wejść ci nie wolno — zdala stój! Kto cię tu wzywał?» ::::Z ócz szatana, :Piekielnych ogni błysnął żar. Szyderczym śmiechem spiętnowana, :Twarz kusiciela traci czar. — Ona już moja — jam tu Panem, :Opieki twojej minął czas. Choć tyś Aniołem; ja Szatanem, :Spytaj, którego woli z nas? Ona już moja! na jej duszę :Jam już położył piętna ślad! Jam ją pokochał — więc mieć muszę — :Choćbym miał zburzyć cały świat! Spytaj jej — kogo pieśnią wzywa? :Za kim z tęsknoty roni łzy? Spytaj — z kim będzie dziś szczęśliwa? :Lecz sędzią naszym, toś nie ty! Nie ma dla ciebie nic w jej duszy, :Dziś niczem jej opieka twa. Serca modlitwa już nie wzruszy, :Bo ja tu panem — kocham ja! I smutno spojrzał na Tamarę :Milczący Anioł — tłumiąc żal — Goryczy pełną uniosł czarę — :I wśród eteru skrył się fal! Ktoś ty? Przestrasza mnie twa mowa, :Piekło Cię zsyła czy też raj, Co chcesz odemnie? :::::Tyś Królowa, Miłości pragnę, ty ją daj ! — — Lecz kto ty jesteś? ::::— Słuchaj droga: :Pamiętasz owej nocy czar, Gdy serce zdjęła jakaś trwoga, :A w piersiach płonął ognia żar? Duszy twej — myśl moja szeptała — :Sen miły dawał obraz mój — Tyś mą tęsknotę odczuwała — :Jam zsyłał marzeń cudnych rój! — Jam ten, którego świat ów cały, :Lęka się — brzydzi — z gniewem klnie. Jam wróg miłości — piękna — chwały, :Mnie nienawidzą! Kocham Cię! Jam Król występku i swobody — :Jam kat cierpiących — cnoty wróg — Jam pan ciemności — zło przyrody: — :A oto, klęczę u Twych nóg! Dla mnie czas, przestrzeń; nie istnieje — :Jam wszechpotężny grozą sił — Gdy ludzkość płacze — ja się śmieję — :Jam dawniej Bóstwu równym był! Do ciebie śle ja w upojeniu :Pierwszej modlitwy słowa me! W ziemskiem pogrążę się istnieniu — :By tylko piękna posiąść Cię! — Wierz mi — twa miłość nawet może :Zmusić — bym Bogu oddał cześć! Ze skruchą rzeknę: wybacz Boże, :W pokorze żywot będę wieść. I z Archanioły pogodzony, :Wśród złotolistnych raju drzew — Z występku, będę, oczyszczony, :Na cześć Jehowy nucić śpiew! Czasów miljony już przeżyłem — :Znam wszystkie gwiazdy jakie są — Lecz nieśmiertelność znienawidziłem — :Kiedy ujrzałem postać twą! Teraz na ziemię gdy spoglądam, :Ludzkie uczucie w piersi drga: Ja pocałunków twych pożądam, :I pieszczot Twoich pragnę ja. I niczem dla mnie wieczność cała, :Dziś niczem Piekło, niczem Raj, Niczem przedwieczna moc i chwała :Lecz ty mi szczęście ziemskie daj! Oddal się duchu! — precz szatanie! :Zamilcz! — nie wierzę — tyś mój wróg! Stwórco! jam modlić się nie w stanie — :Ja wiarę tracę — gdzież jest Bóg! Precz ztąd! — chcesz zgubić moją duszę? :Twe słowa palą — cała drżę — Odejdź — nie — zostań — wiedzieć muszę — :Dlaczego, duchu, kochasz mnie? Dlaczego? słuchaj. Wróg Jehowy. :Przeżyte wieki rzucam precz! Wieniec królewski zdjąłem z głowy, :Może się istność cofnąć wstecz. Serce w mej piersi dziś zabiło, :Pierwszy raz ono czegoś drży, Bo ja cię kocham z taką siłą — :Z jaką nie możesz kochać ty! Myśl nieśmiertelna ma, w wieczności, :Pośród , ogni, burz, Widziała obraz twej piękności, :On w dniu stworzenia istniał już! Dlatego bluźnić ja zacząłem, :Zrzuciłem nimbu święty znak, Dlatego niechcę być Aniołem: :Bo Ciebie w Niebie było brak! Gdybyś ty mogła pojąć, droga, :Co to upadek, co to grom Jaki uderzył z ręki Boga, :I kres położył moim snom? Wiesz co to wieczność samotności? :Co znaczy z samym sobą żyć? I niemieć prawa do miłości, :I o współczuciu nie módz śnić? Wszystko rozumieć, wszystko widzieć, :Żałować — pragnąć — słyszeć — czuć. — Wbrew swojej woli nienawidzieć, :I wiecznie plany zemsty snuć? Jak tylko klątwa Wszechmocncgo :Spełniła się — od chwili tej — Niebyło ducha przychylnego, :Dla buntowniczej myśli mej! Płynęły cicho w dal bez granic, :Miljony światów, komet rój — Lecz jam potęgę ich miał za nic — :Tak mnie czarował obraz twój, Wzywałem buntu towarzyszy, :Lecz każdy wstrętną postać miał. Bluźniłem Bogu, co nas słyszy, :Że mi pojęcie piękna dał! Ze sfer niebiańskich biegły ku mnie :Słowa przekleństwa Bożych sług! A ja swe czoło wzniósłszy dumnie, :Hardy rzuciłem Nieba próg! Jak łódź bez żagli i bez wiosła, :Płynie, na wolę zdana wód — Tak mnie nienawiść ma uniosła — :Do tego, co wielbiłem wprzód! — I w otchłań czasu a przestrzeni :Skryłem swą rozpacz gniew i złość, Myślałem: złe się wnet rozpleni, — :Lecz wkrótce, złego miałem dość! Niedługo byłem ludzi władcą. :Niedługo siałem błąd i grzech! — Człek, stał się łatwo świętokradca, :I obraz Boży budził śmiech! Ja błąd krzewiłem pośród ludów, :Oko nie znało uczuć łzy, — Czyż warci byli moich trudów, :Fałszywi, podli, głupcy, źli?! Skryłem się wtedy w gór pieczary, :Gubiłem ludzi w nocny czas. Strącałem z drogi w ciemno jary, :Zbłąkanych — w gęstwy wiodłem las! W walce z potęgą sił przyrody. :W blasku piorunów, w gromie burz; Jam z huragany szedł w zawody, :Wstrząsałem głębie ziemskich mórz! Chciałem wspomnienia stracić władzę, :Lecz to największa z Bożych kar: Ja, co na ziemi wszystko zgładzę,— :Pamięci wiecznej miałem dar! Cóż wobec tego boleść ludzi!? :Smutek pokoleń po wsze dni? Umrą — i nic już ich nie zbudzi, :Ni głód — ni żal — ni ból — ni łzy! Co znaczą życia wszystkie troski? :Nawet najgorszy grzech lub błąd? Gdy ostateczny wyrok Boski, :Do wrót wieczności wezwie ztąd! Mój smutek wielki, niezmierzony, :Zemną, przez wieczność całą trwa, W mą istność straszną on wcielony, :A nieśmiertelny jako ja! On zimne serce pali moje, :On myśl przygniata jako głaz, — Straconych marzeń pragnień roje, :I niepowrotny szczęścia czas! Zamilcz — litości. — co ja zrobię? :Nie skarż się proszę — porzuć mnie _- Zgrzeszyłeś ! ::::Lecz nie przeciw tobie! — Ludzie nas słyszą — :::— Nie bój się! — A Bóg? ::::— O Niebo dba jedynie, I słaby tylko przed Nim drży! A męka wieczna? :::::Nas ominie, Bo razem zemną będziesz ty! — Ktokolwiek jesteś — nieszczęśliwy, :Coś spokój duszy stracił swej, Z rozkoszą pewną, przez Bóg żywy :Ja cudnej mowy słucham Twej! Lecz, jeśli kryją słodkie dźwięki :Fałsz i obłudę, grzech i błąd: Litości błagam — ukróć męki, :Niekuś mnie biedną — odejdź ztąd! Takich jak ja, więcej być może :Choć w tym aule, pospiesz doń. Tam, jak i u mnie, dziewicze łoże :Nie pokalała męzka dłoń. Wyrzecz się buntu, pychy, złości, :Wyrzecz się wrócić do nich znów! Czyż dla stwierdzenia twej miłości, :Świętej przysięgi niemasz słów? Klnę Ci się pierwszym dniem stworzenia. :Klnę się ostatnim jego dniem, Na hańbę błędu i zwątpienia, :Na czystą prawdę w sercu Twem! Klnę się upadku mego dobą, :Gdy grom uderzył w czoło me, Klnę się widzeniem pierwszem z Tobą. :Rozstania gorzką chwilą klnę! Na blask Twojego klnę spojrzenia, :Na nieskalane serce twe, — Na słodką chwilę upojenia, :Na Twoich ocząt pierwszą łzę — Klnę się na Niebios strop złocisty, :Na Wszechmocnego straszny głos, Na Archaniołów miecz ognisty, :Na mych współbraci ciężki los, Na ust Twych karmin, włosów zwoje — :Na ból i rozkosz ziemi tej, Na oddech wonny — wdzięki twoje, :Na szał miłości w piersi mej!— Wyrzekłem się już zemsty starej, :Wyrzekłem hardych chęci, — już Odtąd, jad złości i niewiary, :Nie wyzwie w sercu ludzkiem burz! Chcę z Niebem zawrzeć dziś przymierze, :Pragnę się modlić, w cnocie żyć — Odtąd, w potęgę Boga wierzę — :By tylko razem z tobą być Łzą skruchy zmażę z swego czoła :Piorunu strasznej mocy ślad, — Co upadł z ręki Archanioła. :Gdy ja zbuntować chciałem świat! I zginie w ciszy ukojenia, :Z pamięci ludzkiej obraz mój. Nie będzie kłamstwa, ni zwątpienia, :Występnych chęci zniknie rój! Wierzaj mi! tylko ja jedynie :Na całym świecie kocham Cię! I czcze cię, jako swą świątynię, :Przed tobą pierwszą korzę się! — Dla ciebie, zrzeknę się wielkości, :Przy tobie zniknie groza ma — Wierz mi Tamaro — czy w miłości, :Czy w nienawiści wielkim ja! Ciebie, ja, wolny król przestworza, :Zabiorę w jasną Nieba dal — I będziesz świecić jako zorza, :Pośród eteru drżących fal! I bez tęsknoty już serdecznej, :Na ziemię patrzeć będziesz ty — Bo niema tu piękności wiecznej — :Bo życie troską — bólem sny. Tu same błędy, same zbrodnie :Syn Ojcu nóż by w serce wbił. Ludzie nie umią kochać godnie, :Ni nienawidzieć z całych sił. Czyliż ty niewiesz, jak zwodnicza :Miłość w śmiertelnem sercu tkwi? Czy ci nie szepcze krew dziewicza, :Jak krótkotrwałe ziemskie sny? Czas się w swym biegu nie powstrzyma :I nie powróci przeszły dzień, Dziś była młodość — już jej niema. :Na czoło, smutku padnie cień. Lecz nie sądzono tobie. droga. :O lepszem szczęściu tylko śnić.... Najdoskonalszy tworze Boga, :Zemną królować masz i żyć! Klasztoru cela nie ustrzeże :Przed siłą pokus serce twe. Choć modły będziesz słać w ofierze, :A nieraz tęskną zronisz łzę, Nie zaznasz trudu, ni cierpienia, :Cierń nie skaleczy twoich nóg, Unikniesz bólu i zwątpienia, :Bo Ciebie — dla mnie stworzył Bóg! Więc rzuć poziomych marzeń roje :Niech świat w przestworza płynie sam, Ja ci otworzę serce moje, :Ja wieczne szczęście tobie dam! — Legjony duchów pod twe stopy :Pokłon wszechświata będą nieść! Gromem uderzy w Niebios stropy, :O mem zwycięztwie głośna wieść! Dla Ciebie, z gwiazdy ja północy :Zabiorę wieniec co tam lśni! Użyję całej piekieł mocy, :By hołd poddańczy świat dał Ci! Promienie słońca ja pochwycę. :Uwieńczę niemi Twoją skroń.... I aromatem twym przesycę :Mlecznych dróg Nieba jasną błoń! Cudownych głosów dźwięcznym pieniem :Twój słuch ja pieścić będę sam. Tron Twój umieszczę pod sklepieniem, :Jakie z szmaragdów wzniosę tam! Ja z dna morskiego Ci przyniosę :Dziewiczych pereł jasny sznur! Z niebios dla Ciebie zbiorę rosę, :I tęczę zerwę z lotnych chmur,... Lecz kochaj mnie!...» :::::I w uczuć szale :W swoje objęciu schwycił ją. Całował ustek jej korale, :A obezwładniał mocą swą! I wzrok potężny wpił w jej oczy, :Przyspieszał w żyłach tętno krwi, Poił się wonią jej warkoczy, :Urzeczywistniał grzeszne sny. Pod czarem władzy niepojętej :W sercu Tamary burza wre. Zatryumfował duch wyklęty, :Miłością ziemską poił się! A jad śmiertelny tej pieszczoty :W łono Tamary ogniem wnikł.... I nocnej ciszy spokój złoty, :Rozpaczy strasznej rozdarł krzyk! Wszystko w nim było: ból — konanie — :Wymówka, miłość — rozkosz — łzy I ostateczne pożegnanie: :Nieba — nadziei — wiary — czci! — Sługa klasztorny, co w tej porze :Obchodził mury, strzegąc bram Zanim zaświeci jasne zorze, :Nad snem zakonnic czuwał sam. Około celi on Tamary :Przechodząc, ucho zwraca swe,... Czy sen to dziwny — czyli czary? :Rozmowa — szepty — dziwi się — I zdaje mu się, w nocnej ciszy :Ztąd pocałunków płynie głos... Tak — najwyraźniej on to słyszy. :Na głowie starca staje włos. Siła nieczysta tutaj działa. :Wtem — krzyk rozpaczy, potem jęk... Ręka, krzyż Pański czyniąc drżała, :Ogarnia serce dziwny lęk. Ucichło wszystko, tylko zdala :Zefir kołysze róży krzew — W dole, Tereku szumi fala :Grobowce milczą pośród drzew. Stróż spiesznym krokiem mija celę, :Milcząc klasztorny mija mur Wieżowy zegar na kościele :Dwunastą bije. Pieje kur. Bojaźnią dziwną ogarnięty Stróż, krzyżem znaczy czoło swe... I szepcząc zcicha: — Boże święty, :Za duszę zmarłych modły śle. Jako Peri miła, śpiąca, :Na dziewiczem łożu swem, Chłodna, niby blask miesiąca.... :Śpi Tamara wiecznym snem. Nie pobladły ust karminy — :Nie pociemniał oczów blask— Nie znikł urok z lic dziewczyny, :Co miłości pragnie łask. Ułożone na pierś dłonie :Tulą krzyża święty znak. Białe lilje zdobią skronie, :Tak urocza... cicha tak... Nie zabłyśnie iskra życia, :Nie zatętni w żyłach krew, Nie odczujesz serca bicia :Uwiądł górskiej róży krzew. Na jej weselne nawet gody :Piękniejszym nie mógł być już strój, Lecz gasły wobec jej urody :Djamentów ognie, pereł rój... Zbladły szkarłatnych róż festony :Wobec umarłej cudnych lic... Wyraz jej twarzy, nie zmieniony — :O strasznej walce nie rzekł nic. Nic nie zdradzało upojenia :Namiętnych uczuć zniknął szał. — Dziwna ją błogość opromienia, :Lecz, ktoby baczniej patrzeć chciał: To zauważył by, po chwili :Szatańskich pieszczot wieczny ślad — Co nieuchwytnym jakimś cieniem, :Na karminowe usta padł. Daremnie słońca promień złoty, :Zamarłe rysy rozgrzać chce — Lilje się kryją w czarne sploty :I róże kłonią główki swe. A ona piękna, jak marzenie, :Martwa, jak grobu zimny głaz. Grobowy spokój i milczenie :Już niepodzielnie rządzą wraz! Liczny był orszak pogrzebowy :A każdy szczerą ronił łzę Gdy stary Gudal z siwej głowy :Rozpaczą zdjęty — włosy rwie. Tu gdzie Kazbeku szczyt ponury :Czasem ozłoci słońca świt, Gdzie wieczne burze czarne chmury :I huraganu słyszysz zgrzyt, Na kamienistej hen, opoce :Gdzie tylko mech pod śniegiem rósł. Gdzie tylko sęp przepędza noce: :Na chwałę Bogu kościół wzniósł Pradziad Tamary, rycerz sławny, :Pan mnogich zamków, turków wróg — Pragnąc wykonać ślub swój dawny, :By mu darował grzechy Bóg. Obok kościoła, w łonie skały :Wykuto grobów cały rząd, Jakby do Niebios wiecznej chwały :Łatwiej się było dostać ztąd! Jak by tu, w Śmierci co nas czeka, :Gdy już do życia zbraknie sił: Do końca czasów — sen człowieka :Niezamącony niczem był. Tu, między krzyże i pamiątki, :U Zbawiciela świętych stóp, Pięknej Tamary martwe szczątki, :Złożył Gudala w zimny grób. W przestrzeni świata niezmierzonej, :Pośród eteru czystych fal, Anioł Stróż święty — zamodlony :Na złotych skrzydłach leciał w dal. Nad czołem nimbu, lśni korona, :Oko litości błyszczy łzą, Do przeczystego tuli łona :Duszę Tamary — cieszy ją. I o miłości mówi Boga, :O darowaniu błędów, kar I szepcze: «próżna twoja trwoga, :Bo miłosierdzie niema miar.» Świętemi łzami on z jej czoła :Grzechu i błędu zmywa ślad. Czar swój roztacza już dokoła, :Pozagrobowy cudny świat. Już Serafinów wzniosłe pienia :Rozkoszą dziwną pieszczą słuch... Nagle, przed niemi, wróg stworzenia :Zjawia się groźny piekieł duch! Jak grom piorunu, wichru wycie — :Z siłą, przed którą światy drżą, Zawołał hardy: «jam wziął życie — :I dusza moja — wróć mi ją!» Do piersi Stróża przytulona, :Skrzydła Anioła bronią ją — Dusza Tamary, przerażona, :Modlitwą głuszy bojaźń swą,— Ach Boże! jakież dźwięki mowy, :To nie kochanek — to nie brat! Z twarzy mu wieje chłód grobowy. :Spojrzenie — ogień, słowa jad! Zginęły ślady tej piękności :Taką czarował umysł jej! To Bóg niewiary, zemsty, złości, :W całej piekielnej mocy swej! — «Przepadnij, duchu buntowniczy» — :Rzekł anioł, — dzisiaj sądu czas — Stwórca cierpienia — łzy policzy, :Jej miejsce tylko pośród nas! Z ziemską powłoką już zrzuciła, :Jakoby liście zimą z drzew — Kajdany złego — ona była Wonną — jak białej róży krzew. Jej życie — cały wiek cierpienia — :Niesłusznych losu łez i kar. Dozna dziś zato upojenia, :Niedoścignionych uciech czar. Chciałeś pokalać błędy swemi, :Rajskich ogrodów wonny kwiat! Lecz ona żyła nie dla ziemi, :I Bóg nie dla niej stworzył świat! Okrutną ceną okupiła :Skalaną grzechem duszę swą, Miłości wszystko poświęciła :I miłość zatem zbawi ją! Duszyczkę nieszczęsnej Tamary, :Potęga przeczystych swych sił, Duch Boży uchronił od kary :I w Nieba przestworza się wzbił! I bluźnił Demon zwyciężony, :Zdala od Nieba świętych bram. W otchłani piekieł niezmierzonej, :Na wieczność całą został sam! Po nad doliną Kajszauru, :Na granitowym szczycie skał, Odnajdziesz łatwo, szczątki muru :Gdzie ów nieszczęsny klasztor stał! Bluszcz pokrył groby i ołtarze, :Zawisł z żelaznych okna krat. Ze strachem, góral ci pokaże, :Łez kusiciela wieczny ślad. Natura skarby swe roztacza, :Wiatr niesie wonie łąk i pól. Czas łzy osusza — błąd przebacza — :Koi największy serca ból. Rzeka się pieni w swym korycie, :A tajemniczo szumi bór, I cicho spływa ludziom życie, :Wśród niebotycznych Gruzyi gór. Zamek Gudali pusty stoi :Po nad Tereku brzegiem tam, Przechodzień spocząć tu się boi, :Gość nie zastuka do tych bram. W dzień, pełzające spotkasz gady, :Jaszczurek spłoszysz cały rój... A kiedy księżyc wejdzie blady, :Puchacz — głos słyszy tylko swój. Zginęły nawet ślady ludzi, :Surową dłonią starł je czas. Zmarli — i nic ich nie obudzi, :Już się nie zjawią pośród nas! Lecz niewzruszony jak opoka :Na której stoi pośród chmur, Przybytek Boży — tam z wysoka :Strzeże tajemnic owych gór! Od wieków w nim zamarło życie, :Choć słońce blaski sieje swe — Lodowce iskrzą się na szczycie, :Wicher tumany śniegu rwie. A chmur całunem upowity, :Potężny Kazbek, w łonie swem, Kamiennych grobów kryje płyty — :Gdzie śpią umarli wiecznym snem! ---- Zobacz też: Szatan (powieść wschodnia) Lermontowa — inny przekład tego poematu Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Демон (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *Дэман (w języku białoruskim) *Le Démon (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Michaił Lermontow Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim Kategoria:Literatura rosyjska Kategoria:Public domain w USA